


Pirate's Code

by JediJewels25



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Character Death, Curses, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean AU theme, Resurrection, Sisters, battles on sea, difficult choices needed to be made, inspired by another work, is there even such a thing a love?, only law is the law of the sea, terminating a pregnancy, the society of pirates, what would you do for the people you care about?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJewels25/pseuds/JediJewels25
Summary: credit for the original idea goes to NightwingDiva story.In an AU world where Piracy is at it's peak, the most netorious fleet is run by  Commodore Bruce Wayne. An outlaw who's following varies depends on who is telling the story. What's know for sure it of two famous pirates captains serve under him. Who knew a young Lady of the wealthy class like Eve Cordell would end up with such a crowd. What starts out as a simle kidnapping by Captain Richard Grayson soon becomes complicated. No one is ever as they seam, nothing is simple as right or wrong, and nothing is ever as it appears. Like the sea itself, you cannot trust what your eyes tell you.





	1. Seascape Tidings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lowlands Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729472) by [NightwingDiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingDiva/pseuds/NightwingDiva). 



> After reading the reader insert by NightwingDiva I wanted more/ my one take on the same idea. And then I decided to share on here as some of my other stories are doing well and I think it is fun. Enjoy.

There were many romantic ideas about living in a port town. Evena never saw that. Or at least the magical part that ladies who didn’t live in a port town swooned over. In truth, there was so much traffic the town relied on it was always busy. And since trade came across the ocean, there was always the threat of pirates. Or at least that what people,(men), warned her. In reality Pirates were more of night stories to scare the faint of heart into staying close to the town. She herself had only seen less than a handful, and those were only at hangings.

It was dusk, lamps were lit on the walkways, however, Evena left the orange glow behind to sneak among the shadows with nothing more than a small candle to watch her stepping. Being born a lady, she was force by society to wear a dress and tight corset. Impractical, but she didn’t get to have any other choice. She would gather more attention if she did not look the part. She left the ‘safety’ of the lit streets, and not a soul noticed, towards the crashing waves. Evena, Eve as she preferd to be addressed, took to an abandonded pier. It was older, and abandonded because of the rocks on low tide below that made it dangerous for ships to dock. Once a new pier was built this one was tossed aside immediately, so no one would bother her. Eve sat on the edge with her legs dangling freely. She set her little candle down next to her and pulled out a jar of dark liquid out from the folds of her dress. She was told to drink all of it, being mindful the taste would be awful. Eve gaged on the bitter taste, taking in huge gulps as she looked down at the dark water below.

What she did understand, was the pull of the sea. It was beautiful and scretched far beyond the horizion leaving all who gazed upon it in wonder. At night it was more the sound than the sight. A steady sound people were used to. She listen to the crashing of waves against the rocks; so loud there was no other noise. She finished her discusting beverage and set the jar next to her. Her focus on the water. A large, calous hand appeared out of nowhere and pressed into her mouth so hard her head pushed back into a solid chest. Eve struggled blindly. She heard the empty jar fall over, and her attacker grunt.

“Enough lass,” a low voice rumbled into her ear. She felt the cold jab of a pistol press into her back, “or I’ll be force to shot ya, and I’d hate to kill a pretty face like you.”

Eve wanted nothing more than to put distance between herself and the hot breath on her neck. She stilled to show she understood and allowed the mystery man to pull her up to her feet and into the foiliage. Eve knew it was best she did as she was told if she wanted to survive.

They walked among the brush for a long time. Eve woud be impressed her abductor could navigate in the pitch black if she wasn’t so pissed off at him. She was deciding on whether or not risking punching him in the face when the glimmer of light was noticed ahead. They came to a clearing and she realized the weight of her situation. They were at a small beach, and she was greatly outnumber by pirates. Fucking pirates.

It was here her captor released her voice, but kept a grip on her arm. She could see rough figures learing at her, and wanted to throw up a little in her mouth. “Cast out men!” Her captor barked, forcing them to leave her be. She was escorted to a small rowing boat to take them out to a larger ship waiting in the cove. Eve glared at him. He was at least a foot taller than her, but in the dark it was difficut to discern any features. “Into the boat lass. I’d apologize, but you should’ve known better to be out alone.”

Eve bitterly got in. The little row boat cast off into the water and quickly moved to the main ship. For pirates, they were fairly effective. Before she knew it, she was on board a pirate ship. Her captor, the captain she realized, once again grabbed her arm while he barked orders to head out to sea. Meanwhile he lead her to the cabin, the captain's quarters to be precisely. It was nicer than she was expecting, but Eve guessed even pirates enjoys smiple pleasures. A table sat in the middle, lamps glowed softly along the wall, some tasteful pieces of furnishing, and towards the back a large bed decorated with black sheets. The color scheme was mainly blue and black. Eve turned to face her captor, and was once again was met with what she didn’t expect. She had been to a couple of hangings so when she thought pirate, she thought of a grizzly, unkempt, toothless, scarred, and primitive predator too far from civalizaion on the sea. The man in front of her was far from that. For one he was clean-shaven. Long blackhair stopped in between his ears and his shoulders. He wore a white shirt with a low v-cut that drew the eye down a toned chest to the belt which holstered both his pistol and his sword. He had black pants and boots that had been used often (most likely the only shoes he had). On top of the shirt was a blue coat with long tails and accented with black detail. Instead of a hat to distinguish him as a captain, he wore a mask. It was simply a strip of black cloth tied around his eyes. Two, bright sea blue eyes studdied her as intently as she studdied him.

Eve brought her chin up, clicking her tongue, “Well then, lets get this over with.” He might have been rather attractive, but she knew better than to even think about trusting him. His brows furrowed in confusion. “I know where I am, what you are. It’s not hard to assume you intend to rape me, or kill me, then keep me here as a slave or dump my body over board. So get it over with.”

“Woah there,” He put his hands up, “Let me set you straight here dearie. We’re pirates, not savages. Not one of my men would stoop to rape, otherwise I’ll personly remove them from my ship. I mean you no harm, certainly no intention to kill you. I just couldn’t pass up the opertunity for a ransom.”

Now it was Eve’s turn to be confused. “Beg your pardon.”

“Now there's no need to beg lass.” The pirate captain winked and crack a smile, “You are clearly a lady of status. All we’ll do is keep you safe for a few days and then return you home after we get a pretty penny.”

“A randsom.” Eve said slowly, she didn’t believe him.

“Aye.” He nodded, “You got a name for me ta call ya?” When she glared at him rather than give her name he chuckled, “Very well, How about I give you mine if you give me yours then lass? Captain Richard Grayson, at your service.” He even added a mock bow.

She eyed him wearily. “Eve.”

Captain Grayson had a charmed smile, “Well then Miss Eve, make yourself comfortable. Once we get the money straighten out you’ll be on your way home.” With that he turned and left her alone to show his good will.

Eve did not trust him for a second, and suspected the door was locked behind him. Not that she could go anywhere. She felt the gentle swaying of the ship; she knew they were far enough from shore she couldn’t swim it even if it was daylight. There were too many pirates for her to take one of the row boats without going unoticed. Eve sat in one of the chairs, contemplting her situation.  
~~~

Eve woke with sunlight streaming in her eyes. She did not recall falling asleep at the table, and was rather stiff. It took her another few moments to remember where she was. 'Right, pirates, being kidnapped, pirate ship.' She sat up when she heard the door open.

“Morning lass.” Captain Grayson entered with a tray of bread, “you’re more than welcome to use the bed there, can’t imagine corsets and tables be comfortable for sleeping.” He set the food in front of her.

Eve felt her stomach twist at the sight, “I’m not hungry.”

“’s not poisoned, I assure ye.” The captain walked his cabin, “I swear on me mother’s grave, no harm will fall on ya. Can’t get a randsom with damaged goods.”

Eve swallowed back a snort. Her adopted family would never pay any randsom for her. In truth the only reason she could even call them family was because they adopted her to make them look generous and respectable. But she wasn’t about to say that outloud. Eve was convinced the moment this pirate found out she was worthless his chirade would vanish and his true colors would appear.

Eve pushed the plate away, her stomach made it clear she wasn’t eating breakfast. “Suit yourself.” Grayson shrugged, stealing a hunk of break for himself to prove it was safe. He walked out the door, but he didn’t shut it this time. Her curiosity got the better of her and Eve ventured out. Wanting a look of this ship. Outside the Caribbean Sun beat down as the vassness of the sea streched past the horizon in every direction. There were some spects in the distance thay may have been land but she couldn’t tell. Eve found herself drawn to the rail to scan out the horizon, and see how far below the water was, calm waves hit the sides to the boat in a steady rhythm. Even though it was warm out she knew the water was deceptively cold.

“Nothing but water for miles there lass.” She heard Grayson behind her, “In case you were thinking ‘bout swiming away now.”

“This bloody dress would drag me down to Davey Jones if I jumped in.” Eve muttered under her breath. It earned a chuckle from the captain.

Instead Eve took to studdying the ship. Aside from the normal white sails there were a blue flag and the Jolly Roger. The crew that was on deck were less gritty than she thought they were the night before. At least they gave her plenty of space. The Captain himself left her be and was talking to a woman. This woman had long red hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and trousers, which was surprising, and a purple bandana. Any time their heads turned in her direction, Eve would look away. _"Why the hell are all these pirates so pretty?_ " She thought to herself, also, “Why is it so hot out here? Why the hell couldn’t have worn a looser dress before I got kidnapped.” She could already feel persperation break out on her forehead, and in her armpits. She began to fan herself with her hand.

Barabra was First Mate of The Nightwing. She ran the ship when the Captain wasn’t there. Her and Grayson had been close friends for years now. They started on the same ship under Bruce when they were both young cabin kids. Now they ran their own ship belonging to the same fleet. She studdied the new face in the constraining blue dress. “Who’s the fair?” She nodded her head in the direction.

“My captive, just a quick score in between jobs. I’ve made it clear to the rest of the crew not to touch her, lass rightly doesn’t trust us.” Grayson crossed his arms.

About an hour of sweating Eve felt the first cramp. Except it wasn’t really a cramp, just more of a jab of pain. “Oh no,” Eve whispered, facing towards the sea. She really didn’t think the situation could get worse. She was warned about the affects of drinking the root, however the whole getting kidnapped made her forget. Eve took deep breaths, trying to focus on something else to distract herself. The pain came like waves, steadily become more insense and increasingly difficult to ignore. She winced at another jab hit. Eve clenched her fists, she wanted to curl up into a ball. (As if that’d actually help). But she didn’t for the sheer idea of not making a scene. Her pride was the only thing she had now. Eve lowered her head to try and muscle through. Gripping the fabric of her skirts.

Eve felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, and glanced up to see the redhead Grayson was talking to. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Eve shoved her off, praying she’d go away.

“Hon, you're white as a sheet.” Barbara frowned, “take a seat lass.”

“Leave me alone will ya!” Eve shot up, swaying a little. Barbara knew this stubborn woman was going to collapse on her, so she flagged down Dick. He started walking over as Eve slowly started to crumple. Grayson picked the pace up and caught her before she fell over. Eve whimpered as the captin scooped her up. Barbara followed him back to his quarters where he put the girl down in his bed.

“Foolish girl, she made herself sick not eating of drinking anythin’ and sitting in the sun.” The pirate captain muttered in annoyance to himself.

Barbara had loosen the strings of the corset to help the poor girl breath when her eyes drifted down to her ankels, which happen to be exposed. Except it was the sight of blood that made the pirate say, “Oh fuck...”

Eveidence of blood changed things for the Captain. Barbara checked to conferm her suspitions where the source was coming from, then presser her wrist on Eve’s forehead. “She’s got a fever. Probably dehydrated.”

Dick looked at her, he always knew when Barbara wasn’t saying everything, “Speak up.”

She clicked her tongue, “This ain’t your normal bleed Captain. I've heard stories. They say, there’s this root, difficult to find and pricey to pay for, but you use it to.... get rid of your problems, as it were.” Barbara chose her words carefully. They watched the poor girl sweat and breathing heavily.


	2. Witches and Rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson takes to shore at Pirate's cove and sees an old friends about how to handle ill cargo, and then have a discussion about the situation. Eve recovers but faces a change in dilemma. She shouldn't trust her captors, but they seam to care about her well being. And Dick and Barbara are equally stumpt by her as well.

Barbara agreed to look after Eve while they set course to Pirate’s Cove, an isle out of the reach of the government where Pirates could dock and recuperate. It also happened to be where shawmens who were discrete reside a plenty. Yanla was a medicine woman there that Grayson knew delt with girls in unwanted ‘conditions’. Some called Yanla a sea witch, and even made Blackbeard afriad of her. They say she spoke truth and saw through your soul. He ignored the superstitious in this case. 

With the wind with them they made Pirate’s cove by nightfall. The crew set for the pubs egar to drink until they passed out in their own vomit. Grayson restrained himself to speak with an old friend, “Aye there mate.”

“Well I’ll be an ol’ bottle of gin, if it ain’t the grand Captain Grayson.” A lean, redheaded boy with bright green eyes grinned, “What brings the likes of you here?” The two shared a brief hug, “Let me buy ya a pint.” 

“Hold off on that Wally.” Dick lowered his voice, “I’m looking for a medicine woman, figured you’d know where to find her. Yanla?” 

Wally shook his head, “What’da want with the sea witch? No good comes from that wench. Even the Red hood is terrified ‘a her. She eats teeth, raw fish and yur eyes to steal your soul.” 

“Now that just wives tales.” Dick brushed off, “You know where I can find her?”

“Why?” Wally looked at him quizzically. “Come on Dick, you know me word is me bond."

“I got a sick randsom,” Dick didn’t go into detail, “You helpin’ or not?” 

Wally sighed, “Aye. But don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Wally nodded his head and lead his friend away from the drunken laughter into the wooded area. When the two left the merriment, the air became heavy. A dirt path lead deeper inland to a river that cut through. A small cabin was barely lit among the vines. In looked like a plop of wood agaist the trees. There wasn’t even a door, just a drape. The air was pungent with bizare smells as they stepped inside. 

“Yanla?” Dick called out, only sharing a small portion of the fear his couleuge felt. The room was dimly lit. A long table decorated with skulls, candles, and things he coulded idenitfy leaned against the wall. Another table took up the center covered with an unsesable clutter. The one chair was also occupied but a mountain of what looked like mostly clothes. Floor space was eatten by chests and barrels with who knew what. There was a feeling of claustrophoba with how cramped it was.

“Nah!” A darkskinned woman appear from behind one of the drapped doorways. Wally jumped behind Dick. “And what Pirates are foolish enough to bother me?” Her long black hair was wrapped in colored bandanas and wore multiple necklaces. Her skin was covered in scars, espically on her arms. Under thick eyebrows two grey eyes studdied them with scrutiny. 

“Captain Grayson. I’ve got a ill cargo on my ship.” 

“Drunk or shot?” Yanla suggested. 

“She ain’t a pirate, she’s randsom. But she’s sick and I don’t make profit from damaged goods.” Dick stood his ground. 

“What are her symptoms?” Yanla shifted arond her hut, and began selecting things out the clutter. 

“Fever, loss of color. Blood.”

“From an open wound?”

Grayson shook his head, “Between her legs.”

Yanla started tossing through her things and setting them onto a bowl, “When did it start?” 

“This morning, we grab her at dusk. She didn’t eat any breakfast, and has only had a bit of water. She collapsed and that’s when the bleeding was noticed. My first mate says she might have taken some type of root.”

Yanla nodded, “Most likely the root of the Bennove bush. Only grow in certain mountain ranges, extreamly hard to find and obtain. And can be sold only on the black market. Men of power never liked the idea of girls having sex, much less trying to get rid of a baby before it’s born.” Yanla showed them a black root the with of her palm, “Yet men are never punished for sleeping around. Because they are so difficult to obtain and sell, it costs a heafty price.”

“What do you do with it?” Dick asked as he studdied the root up close. 

“You boil it was a few herbs and spices, to help with the taste, into a tea. When it turns a dark amber color like rum, you drink it. I warn before I make a sale about the side affects. It’s basically poisoning yourself, forcing the body to get rid of the pregnancy to flush the tea out of the system. It takes a few days to recover, but if they are young and healthy, the girl should recover.” 

Dick absorbed the information, “Two more questions. Do you know if there is someone who could sell this root in port towns. And if there’s anything we can do to make the purge easier?” 

“Port towns are good for business, mistakes are made, or sometimes girls are force upon and have no choice (the more common). If ya ask around I’m sure you’d find your seller.” Yanla put together a parchment as she spoke. “As for the girl, break this up into thirds and put it into her water. She won’t want to take anything in, force it if you have too. When her color’s better make sure she gets some sun.” 

Dick took the parchment, thanked her, and to Wally’s relief, left. “That woman gives me the creeps.” Wally exhaled when the were a safe distance, “Sounds like your randsom is become more trouble than she’s worth.” 

“I doubt her family knows, and I plan on keeping it that way if I want full price.” 

Wally came back with Grayson to the ship, insistent they shared a bottle of rum. He only got a glimps of the girl among Dick black sheets, sleeping steadily. Dick told Barbara what to do with the parchment. She nodded, and did what she was told. He turned to Wally holding up a bottle, “got any glasses?” It was peaceful on the deck where they sat, passing the bottle back and forth. There was a light breeze to add to the relax atmosphere. 

“What about the fair haired I saw ya with last?” Dick asked, just curiosity of conversation. 

“Artimis, a fine lass indeed!” Wally laughed, “Has a true fire in her soul. Never a stubborn woman than she. First woman I ever did meet that threw a punch. Even give your first mate a run for her money.”

Dick swallowed his rum, “Good, ya need a lass to keep you on ye toes.” 

“Aye, lets cut the chase. Ya really going through this randsom? Girl’s too much trouble you ask me.” 

“Yanla said she’d recover.” Dick looked at his friend, "You been around Wally, know any one who'd sell to lady's in trouble?" 

Wally let out a sigh, “personally no. More of a carragie robber. But... I could ask Artemis if she knows anyone. No promises." He took a gulp before he spoke again, "I don't know bout all this. Making deals with the sea witch comes at a price, or have ya forgotten everything ol’ Bruce taught ya?” Wally shook his head, “For a pirate you’re warm blooded.” 

“Ye best watch your tongue,” Dick warned, “Or me have to cut it loose.” He was teasing of course. 

“Aye aye, Captain.” Wally clinked his cup with Dick’s and they both drank.  
~~~

On the second day Eve was significantly better. She got 11 hours of sleep that helped, and after drinking the concotion by the bed, she was able to sit up and take in the room. The steady rythm of the waves rising and falling soothed her. The cramps were more tolerable, and she was certain her fever had broke. Eve cringed, certain areas on her body were sticky. She desperately wanted to bathe. She moved the fabic around to see her bloodstained dress. “Geat......” Thank God the sheets were black so you couldn’t tell where she stained. 

Barbara came in with folded cloth, “Are ya well enough to stand?” Eve nodded. “Good, Put this cloak on. We’re going to a bathhouse for you to wash up and clean the sheets.” Barbara pulled out a woven basket. 

Eve helped pull the sheets off into the basket and put the cloak on to hide her stained dress. She offered to help carry, but the redhead hoisted the basket up with ease. Eve followed her down the plank and into the ‘town’. In all reality it was a cluster of buildings, mainly bars, for pirates to refuel. Eve kept close to Barbara. The bathhouse was a white building at the top of the slope. Mainly women in linen tanks and trousers worked in the steam. They boiled water to wash landray and ran baths for those who were ready for their bi yearly washing. Barbara set the basket down and pulled out silver pieces. “A load of landray and a bath.” 

The older woman who ran the bathhouse took the silver and shouted in another tongue at one of the girls to set a bath. A different woman took the black sheets away into the steam. Barbara nugded Eve to follow the first girl into the building. She was lead to a small room with a wooden tub. She stood there waiting awkwardly while the worrker boiled water and filled the tub slowly. When it was full Eve was left alone. Eve pulled her ruined dress off and happily slid in the warm water. She sighed and relaxed, for the first time in weeks. 

Eve soaked for a while, scrubbing away dried blood and where the sweat was the worst. Barbara came in and Eve felt selfconious. The redhead beauty had a shirt and skirt change of clothes for Eve to wear. There was an extra layer of undergarments for the lingering discarge Eve was greatful for. She looked at Barbara and the clothes, clearing her throat.

“Ain’t nuthin I haven’t seen love.” The pirate was unabashed. 

“I prefer to dress myself.” Eve was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of Barbara in the room with her. 

Barbara didn’t push it, and left the girl alone. Eve couldn’t even remember the last time she changed with another person in her room. When she was suitibluy attired, Eve ventured out to met Barbara outside. The skirt was a lively red paired with a white shirt like the pirate wore (linen for breathability). The shirt’s cut was a little lower than Eve was used to, however it was still modest compared to the cut of the Captain’s shirt. The breathable material made and persperation air out quicker. 

They had walked about a hundred yards before Barbara swiveled around to her, “What are ya doing?”

“huh?”

“Why haven’t you tried to escape? We’re still far enough from the ship, there’s only me, and it’s daylight so you’d be able to see where you’re going.”

Eve didn’t admit outloud that it hadn’t occurred to her to take the opertunity to run for it. She took too long to utter, “The only way off are pirates. And you’d shoot me before I got a foot away.” 

Barbara snorted, girl didn’t even know how to lie. She however didn’t care enough to pursue the matter, or the fact she was standing next to the first woman she knew for certain to end a pregnancy. It was her choice and Barbara had no right to pry into the events that lead to that decision. Instead they continued on to the Nightwing in all her glory. 

Barbara fild the captain in on the state of his sheets and when they would be ready. “And Miss Eve,” Dick asked, “did she have anymore to say?” Barbara snorted. 

“If it be an explination yer lookin for, ask the woman herself. Be at yer own peril questioning another past without right. Ya savey?” 

“We be on the sea once we’ve restocked. Send word out on our randsom and give ‘em five days to pay.” Dick ordered. 

This time Eve got to watch as they set course. Captain Grayson took the wheel and barked orders. The crew around her were like gears in a machine, never complaining as they hoisted the sails. She stayed against the rail to be out of the way. Eve was surpised how fast the ship moved away from the docs and out onto the open ocean. She felt herself get more and more used to the rocking of the ship. 

There was an escapism, a rush of freedom on a pirate ship Eve was beginning to understand. Men that would have nothing living a life on land had everything here. They choose who to follow, where to go, hell, they had their own society. A culture. The only morals they had were their own, and a code among them. This ship in particular, had higher morals than most. They stole, but they did not pillage. They were above rape, they killed when nessisary. The ship was kept in excellent condition as if it were one of the royal Navy. But since the policies were more internal it made the overall attitude positive. 

And then there was the sea herself. It made since to call it a she; it was pure and beautiful. The horizon had a lure that was indescribable. 

“She’s a beaut,” Eve jumped a little, Grayson had snuck up on her, leaving Barbara to steer. “The sea is a temptress like none other.”

“Take it you don’t have a lady then.” Eve stated as she subconiously adjusted her shirt to stay modest. 

Dick chuckled, “Clever eye, but if we be playing that game darling, we need rum to do it properly.”

“And what game is that, exactly?” 

“You ask a personal question, I ask one of you, we go back and forth. Best done drunk love.” 

Now it was Eve’s turn to laugh, “I’m not getting drunk with a pirate.” 

“Ya don’t trust me lass?” He feigned hurt. 

“You kidnapped me, I’d hardly call that a trusting quality.” Eve reminded him.

“If the situation was different,” The Captain leaned close and made Eve pull her head back, “we’d be sharin a pint over stories and laugher.” 

“Captain!” Someone shouted, “Red Sails, Starboard!” Dick whirled around to the bow. Eve exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Damn that man is charming.” She muttered under her breath. Both Grayson and Barbara were far too attrative and charming to be pirates, when she thought about it. She had to remind herself they were pirates, and they are holding her hostage on this ship. She fanned her pink face with both hands as she followed to the other end. 

The Ship with red sails was a bit larger than the Nightwing was, the bow wider. It was close enough to see it was heavily armed and stocked. It was no stretch the boat came from a raid. The crew went to the right side of the ship to get a closer look at their bretherin. There was a man on the Helm with a red hood. Grayson nodded towards the man as the ships pasted each other. Eve looked back at the ship as it past and saw the name, Outlaws. 

“Who is that man?” Eve asked as she leaned over the railing. 

“No one,” Dick said quickly, “Nothin for you to worry ya pretty head about. Ship’s trouble lass, best not to mix up with that bunch.”


	3. Never Trust Pirates Who Wear Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An oncoming storm forces the Nightwing to doc at port and Eve, unfortunately,mets The Red Hood.

  
Down time on a pirate ship was almost as dreary as in the light of the upperclass. Most of the crew were hungover, some even still drunk, and were sleeping it off below deck. Eve knew very little about ships as most women were only taught how to please a man and raise children, and there was no where besides the deck and the captain’s cabin for her to go to. She had no interest in being in the cabin, it was stuffy and she already spent far too much time there. Therefore she had only two options; either converse with her captors or be left to her own thoughts. She choose the latter.

  
Eve sat where she could gaze on the water and thought of Estella, Stella to Eve, her sister. The one person in the world she held dearest in her heart. Stella and Eve shared their bond by both being adopted by Lord and Lady Cordell. Lady Cordell wanted to avoid giving birth herself so she convinced her husband early in their marriage to take in orphaned Evena, telling him their social image would enhance by being so ‘selfless’. Eve however grew outside the Cordell image long ago, so 6 years ago they took in infant Stella to be a better fit. Because they were orphans Stella and Eve shard a bond thicker than blood. Poor Stella was probably worry why her sister hadn’t come home yet, and Mary would just brush the subject off or distract her with something else. “I promise,” Eve whispered to the wind, “I will come back to you. I will not leave you in this life alone.”

  
Eve shivered, the wind had picked up suddenly from the North. It cut through her thin clothes with ease. “Captain,” one of the men called out, “A storm be brewing Port side on the horizon! Best to turn back to Pirate’s Cove before it’s upon us.”

  
Eve looked up at Grayson’s grim face. He didn’t like back tracking, but he liked getting caught in a storm even less. “Aye, return to port!” He gave the order. As the ship turned wide enough Eve had to stable herself against the railing; then was startled when she turned around and Dick was there. “At port you can wander the ship freely, but if you leave the ship you must be acompanied with either me or Barbara.”

  
“Why? You didn’t seam overly concerned before.”

  
“A certain ship wasn’t at port before. The crew of the Outlaws are a rougher bunch, I don’t want you around them. I doubt we can avoid crossing paths with ‘em.”

  
“How do you know them? I thought pirates stayed to there own ships?” Eve ventured, unsure she should be questioning him.

  
“We belong to the same fleet lass, but we be different pirates, higher morals than The Red Hood and his men. If you wish to return home you’ll stay away from them.”

They barely made it back to port. The sky dramatically darkened and thurnder rumbled. The wind was relentless. Men shouted as the tied the ship down. “Get us anchord! I’ll be damned if we lose her in this storm!” Dick yelled, “Grab anything of value, the rest can be spared! Get those sails shut! Barbara, are the cannons tied down?”

  
“Aye Captain!”

  
Eve shut her eyes and turned her back to the wind. It was threatening enough she could have been plucked off the ship and carried off into the sky. Living by the sea you were exposed to storms however she was never as open as she was now. If she were home, Eve would shut the drapes and curl up with Stella by a fire and read to her to wait out the rain. Eve was snapped out of her thoughts when Dick took a firm hold of her hand. “Come find us at the Pub when the Ship secure!” He shouted above the wind at Barbara before he lead Eve off the boat and back into the little down.

  
When they reached the pub it started spitting rain. All the windows were shut and Dick had to pull a heavy door before they could get in. Already it was packed with rowdy dunks. “Stay close,” Dick mutter as he took her hand again and weaved through the tables and men expertly. Eve, for the sake of not wanting to be touched, did as she was told. The only other women in the crowd were clearly working and she didn’t wish to be assumed as a prositute. In the back of the pub it was quieter, Dick brought them to a corner table with three chairs. A bar maid dropped two large mugs full of pungent rum “This will warm ya up!” The woman said before she merged into the crowd. Eve eyed the beverage suspicously while Dick began to gulp his down. _“Oh what the hell,”_ Eve thought as she took a swing. It burned on the way down.

  
“Lookie who decided to _grace_ us,” a new voice stated at a nearby table. Dick turned his body in such a way he was in between Eve and the new comer. A tall man with his feet proped on the table so he could lean back and drink smirked at them, “If it isn’t Bruce’s favorite cabin boy. ‘Cha got yourself a little whore? Thought you said you didn’t ‘dirty yourself with them’.”

  
“Jason.” Dick voice was flat. Jason, the Red Hood, didn’t look older than Grayson. His head was covered by a bright red hood which was his namesake. Under it were blue eyes, however there was a coldness in them that made Eve shiver. There was a preditory element Jason had that put her on edge. And then she realized he was refering to her. Jason brought his feet down and leaned over. The red hood he wore was down to expose his face, “What a pretty lil thing, come now darling, how much ya sellin?”

  
Before Eve could even utter a responce Dick growled, “Not for sale, she’s not a whore. She’s my fair’, so keep yer paws off.”

  
Jason rose, sauntered over, used his foot to pull the third chair out, and sat with them, “Shame. I know men who’d pay a pretty penny for a tussle.”

  
Eve fought the urge to punch this man through his teeth. She only hesitated because to the duel pistols strapped to his chest visible through the opening in his brown coat.

  
“How much you askin for?” Jason turned his gaze to a rather hostile Dick, “You always low ball.”

  
“Concerns ya none. Wha’da want Jason?”

  
“Want? Nuthin from the golden boy. I’m just here to drink.” Jason swung his mug to chug, tossing it when empty, “Barmaid!” Obvious he intended to get drunk. “Of course you only be able to get women by kidnapping ‘em. It’s probably been so long since you got any, you don’t know how to charm ‘em anymore. Hell, I bet this little flower would be good pratice to ease back-”

  
Eve threw her drink at him, having enough of Jason’s vulger thoughts being voice in her presence. She pushed her chair back, waiting to remove herself from him. Eve spotted Barbara coming in and went to her in a huff.

  
Jason chuckled, slowly at first, then broke into a full laugh, “Well I’ll be, bounty has some fire!” He wiped his face with a rag as a fresh mug was set down, “To the firecracker!”  
Despite loathing him, Dick resisted punching him for the sake of not getting kick out into the storm. After checking that Eve was with Barbara he relaxed a little; waiting for Jason to inevitably black out from too much rum.

“Why does he even know that man? I swear I wanted to punch him within seconds!” Eve vented to Barbara, both were on their second mug. Eve was fairly tipsy herself while Barbara had a higher tollerence. So she was mildly amused, “Jason is a dick. Always has been, and it doesn’t help him and Grayson have issues.”

  
“God, even with pirates, Men are such babies!” Eve emptied her mug.

  
“You may want to take it easy there princess, make it easier on you tomorrow.” Barbara took the mug away.

  
“Girls are so much better than men. Women. I mean there are the snotty rich prats I can’t stand, but they are just sometimes so much better.” Eve babled on, Barbara signaled for the barmain to hold her drinks back.

  
Eve’s cheeks were flushed as she leaned on her hand. “Be real with me, how- how can you look so effortlessly beautiful? Just such natural glow, no, I know rich prisses that spend hours with makeup and spend so much money on clothes and they still look like hags. Are redheaded people just naturally better lookin?”

  
Now it was Barbara’s turn to have flushed cheeks. It only enhanced her glow. Eve leaned forward, she was driuk and curious. It was a peck, a gentle touch of lips lasting no more than a few seconds. Short enough no one noticed.

  
The redheaded beaut pulled away and stood. Eve turned to rest her head on her arm against the bar. The drunken ruckus drowned out any regretful thoughts. Eve did think she should drink more. The barmaid didn’t care so long as she got payed. _“I should get out of here, go home.”_ Eve thought as she sipped the fresh mug, _“I should move out. I could steal the money and buy a house, take Stella with me. Just the two of us.”_

  
A large hand gently press on the opening, “I be thinkin you’ve had enough lass.” Eve rolled her head up to the other pretty pirate. Dick pulled the mug from her grasp and set it just out of reach, “Barbs says you’re drunk, I’m sure they have a cot upstairs we can put ya in until the storm settles.”

  
“Dick.” Eve mutter, in insult instead of his name, putting her head back down.

  
Grayson chuckled. Eve could her him talking with the barmaid about a cot, but didn’t focus on the words. Everything was a bit unfocused actcually. Dick tugged her arm, “Com’mon, use your legs.”

  
“Oh bite me.” Eve muttered.

  
“Tempting,” He pulled her to her feet, “you’ll thank me later. Sleeping on the bar isn’t as fun as ya think it is.”

  
“Like you haven’t seen worse.” Eve grumbled, “I bet your friend red boy is way worse a drunk than I.”

  
“He’s not my friend.”

  
“Than why did you put up with him? Clearly you know each other.”

  
Dick sighed, took a gamble she wouldn’t remember the conversation, “Jason’s me brother love. Family loyalty is what keeps us friendly, to a point.”

  
“I can understand that.” Eve muttered, they had reached a flight of stairs behind the bar that lead to the loft upstairs. As Eve took the railing with one hand to stable herself, “y’know I have a little sister.”

  
“That must be nice,” Dick was more focused on keeping her from missing a step and falling.

  
“She’s six, but already has everything. She’ll be taken care of...”

  
“I’m sure you’ll be too once you get home.”

  
Eve stopped halfway up and turned on him, “oh, cause ya think I’m rich? Ya know for a pirate you’re quick to assume you know everything bout me.”

  
Dick frowned. He hated dealing with drunk outbursts. He scooped Eve, whom protested, up and carried her up the rest of the steps. “Lemme take a crack; the biggest struggle is finding a guy you can tollerate and your parents would aprove of. And there’s no excitment in your safe borning life before I came along, so now two drinks in you gotta bitch about nuthin.”

  
Eve pushed herself away when he set her down, “Fuck you!” Dick was surprised she uttered such vulgar with no hesitation. “You don't know jack-shit about me, what I’ve had to do to survive. You think it’s so easy living in the wealthy class; the wealthy are the most cut-throat, judgementle hags. Two-faced goblins you on your stupid ship you don’t deal with.”

  
“Calm down lass,”

  
“You have no idea what I’ve done, what I did for my sister! You think I’ve had it so easy, but there are things I did that would get me blackballed.”

  
Dick got quiet, “I know about the Bennove root and what you used it for.”

  
Eve turned away from him, “don’t paternize me.”

  
“I’m n-“

  
“I don’t need sympathy from a pirate.” Eve closed her eyes, “Not that you’d care.”

  
Dick was far too sober to argue with her, and the conversation was leading nowhere so he dropped it. He spotted an empty cot separated off and nudged Eve there. “Sleep, clear yer head. I’ll be back when you’ve dried up.”

  
Eve took the cot, it wasn’t that comfortable. Her head dully thudding as her body relaxed. The sounds of the tavern muttled into abience noise.

  
~~~~~

  
When Eve woke with a pounding headache. It was dark out but the sea was calm. It must have been an early hour, or a late one depending on how you look at it, because the pub itself was rather quiet. The only sounds were the steady snorring of heavy sleepers and the occational creek of wood. Eve wanted some water, but she didn’t want stumble around in the dark waking everyone up trying to find some. She groaned as she turned over on the cot.

  
The floor creeked rather loudly. Eve jerked her head up and squinted in the extreamly low light. It was hard to pick out, however Eve could decern a figure from the background, in her room.

  
It took far too long for this to register (cursesed hangover). The figure moved, using one large hand to muffle whatever noise was coming up her throat, and the other hand plus a knee to pin the rest of her body to the cot. Eve was now square on her back, wide-eyed up at the dark face staring down at her. One of her hands was wrapped around her attacker’s wrist.

  
“Alrighty lass,” A low voice broke the tention, “Here’s how this goes, We gonna go for a stroll. Ya scream, ya run, me be force to slit yer throat. Ya Savy?”

  
Eve nodded, even if she wasn’t hungover she’d still be at a massive disadvantage to fight back. “Excellent. No screaming.” The man slowly lifted his hand. It was cat like, cautious but ready to strike if she made a peep. Once he took his knee off of her sternum, his hand wrapped around her bicep and pulled Eve to her feet.

  
Déjà vu crossed Eve’s mind as her abducter lead her downstairs, weaved through tables and chairs, out the door, and down the path to the doc. _“So what do you call it when you’re kidnapped from kidnappers?”_

  
At night all ships looked alike, same with buildings. It was a bit impressive anyone could navigate their way.

  
“Raise the anchore, set course due west.” That voice...

  
Eve caught glimpses of faces luminated by lamps as they boarded. Her captor rushed her below deck two flights to the bow of the ship, where a couple of cells were welded in. The door was open, so he could thrust her in and slam the door shut. The only ‘bedding’ was a pile of straw. Eve whirled around to get a good look at her captor.  
“Dick.” Her eyes narrowed.

  
Jason smiled at the insult, “M’sorry lass, me brother’s not here. You’ll have to make due with 'The Red Hood' instead.”

  
Eve grabbed the bars and leaned her face forward, “You cocky son of a bitch. What the Hell?”

  
The pirate grinned in ammusement, “For a priss you’d make a sailor like me blush with those words.”

  
“Jason,” Eve growled, “What. The. Hell?!”

  
Jason was far more ammused than threatened by her, “Simple lass, the only real rule with pirates is to be more cunning than everybody else. Besides, it’s always fun to mess with Dick’s stuff.” He turned and bounded up the stairs, leaving her alone.

  
“Great.” Eve rested her head against the bars, “cause everything was going so-o well.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve had no cocept of time; no window to provied natural light. The steady rocking of the ship eventually lulled her into falling asleep on the straw, which frankly was slightly better than the cot at the pub. Sleep was another concept she wasn’t sure how much she got. The next time Eve woke her head felt clearer.

  
Eve sat around wondering about the people in her life. Had Dick noticed she was missing yet? Would he actually care? He seamed to be concerned with her safety while they were together, but she wouldn’t truly be surprised if he didn’t actually care about her. And in the lamp light came utter regret on the memory confirming her kiss with Barbara. It was a mistake in that she kissed one of her captors, a stranger she knew nothing about except she was a pirate. Despite what other may think, Barbara was not the first woman Eve kissed. She discovered she was attracted to both men and women when she was 15 at a social event. The unspoken secret, anyone caught in relationships that weren't between a man and a woman were brutilly punished. Perhaps that’s why Eve made out with the enchanting pirate; anything goes out on the sea. It was no excuse though.

  
Lack of food and water played on her mind too. A dehydration headache grew over the course. Eve passed through phases of dozing off. When she woke again she noticed a leather flask in between the bars. Eve scrabbled shamelessly for the flask. Suddenly water was most incredable object in all the seven seas. Eve relished the sensation of the cool trickle down her throat, speading throughout. She didn’t hold back as she emptied the whole flask. Time on the ship was only marked by the incessant rocking of constant waves pushing against the boat. Once her headache went away Eve sat back to give her surroundings hyper oberservation, as one does when they have nothing else to do. The rusty brown patching the metal bars, the crumbles of dirt and hay scattered across the floor, the steady creaking of the wood.

  
The stairs creaked loudly as someone was coming down. Eve sat up to see who it was; scowling when it was only Jason. “Whaddya want, scum?”

  
“Now what’s that tone for?” He asked.

  
“You kidnapped me, you asshole! And then you threw me in this cell, and you’re acting like you’ve done nuthin wrong!”

  
“You seem pretty pissy for a captive, was Dicky-boy all soft on ya?”

  
“By soft you mean treated me like a human? Yes. I don’t know why you don’t like him, but Dick’s a decent pirate who let me sleep in an actual bed instead of a pile of straw like an animal.”

  
“So he uses you as a fuck-buddy.”

  
“Gross, he never touched me! Perv! Is it really so much a strech for your tiny brain not every captive is used for sex? What the Hell are you doing?” Eve demaned as he opened the door.

  
Jason snatched her bycept with his hand and yanked her up to her feet. Eve yelped, but she was so mad at him she made a fist with her free hand and gave him a right hook across the cheek. It was a solid punch, definetly made his head snap to the side. But didn’t do much else. Jason shoved her agaist the wall, pinned her, and put a pistol under her chin.

  
“Now what were ya plannin’ to do after that. Huh lass? Like you could knock me off me feet, climb up to the deck and do what exactly? We be in the middle of the ocean lass, nowhere to even swim to for miles around.” Eve swallowed as she glared at him. “I think you ‘n me need to be havin’ a little chat eh? Keep in mind if ya lie, it’ll be the last thing ya do.

  
“Now then, you really a lady worth fair as Dicky claims? Cause if he’s not screwing you why does he have your pretty ass around? Come on dear, don’t be shy.”

  
“Yes, he grabbed me for ransom. But I don’t think he’ll be gettin any money if I’m not there.” Eve snarled.

  
“Yes, I guess that does pose a problem for Dicky.” Jason curled his lips back to flash his teeth, “But if he’s only using you as a captive, why do you get to follow him around where ever he goes like a dog? Even nice boy would just lock ya in the cabin until he got his money. So why did he bring ya to drink with him and his first mate?”

  
“As I recal, a nasty storm was coming and you don’t leave anything of value on the ship.”

  
“So you get a room and throw ya in,” The pirate leanned in closer, “Even Dicky doesn’t let the goods wander around where it could get lost or run away. So why did he let you? Tell me the truth.”

  
Eve swallowed, she hated telling anyone about herself, but she also prefered living. “He was taking pity on me.” Jason leaned back. “Grayson did not trust me to be alone.”  
“What’cha do? Tried to off yourself?”

  
“None of your business. Wasn’t any of Grayson’s either. He minded his own, not botherin’ me with stupid questions.”

  
“Well I want to know, the dark secrets a Lady of statue has.”

  
Eve took a gamble, “ ‘fraid you’ll only be disappointed, lass.”

  
The standoff lasted a few seconds. The Red Hood holstered his pistol and released her arm, “Make ya a trade then. You give me one in exchange for something of equal worth. Ya savy?”

  
“Like what?”

  
“How about food? As decent as we can get instead of the bland crap we give prisoners to keep alive. Or if it’s juicy a lil’ walk to the deck for some air.” When she didn’t respond right away he turned to leave, “righty-o then.”

  
“Grayson’s ententions are true,” Eve sucked her teeth, “But he doesn’t know he’ll never get any randoms money out of me. My adoptive ‘parents’ wouldn’t even pay a cent for a funneral for me. They only took me to help their image; I have different thoughts than they do so they took in another kid and pushed me aside. Only reason I was still living there was a wealthy suitor could come in ‘n buy me off of their hands. Figured I had a few days to figure something out before he found out I’m worthless to him.”

  
The Red Hood looked her down, thinking it over. He turned and shut the door, bounding up the steps. Eve slid against the wall in defeat. “Now what?” She muttered to herself as she pressed her hand over her eyes.

  
A sharp whistle made her head snap up. Across the bars was a new face, another man. He had broad shoulders for his height which was only slightly taller than she when standing. A mop of redish brown hair partly covered his eyes, and a grim scowl made him less pleasent to look at. He wore a white shirt full sleeved, with his right arm behind him. A small sack was grasped in his left. Eve’s brows furrowed in confusion. The man stept forward and tossed the sack throught the bars at her. Eve barely managed to catch it. Inside, she found, was a piece of bread, an apple, and what looked like dried meat. Eve looked up to thank him, to find the man heading up the stairs with his back turned. In the low light however, she saw the right hand was made out of wood. 


	4. A Failed Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve finds out what her fate is on The Red Hood's ship, and begins to hope perhaps she might make an escape. But things do not go according to plan, of course.

If she had to guess, Eve wasted a day on the sea alone. When the boredom got to her she slept to kept herself from going crazy, and when she woke more food was left for her. No one else came to bother her. At one point the lanterns burned themselves out and she was left in darkness with the creaks of the ship. If she listened carefully, Eve could hear the waves outside or the crew above.

  
When Eve woke again the lanterns were freshly lit and the door was being opened. She sat up to the man with the wooden arm opening the cell. He nodded for her to come. Stiffly, Eve got to her feet. There was no point running; she had no idea where she would go and was fairly certain they were still out at sea. Eve followed the man up numerous flights of stairs, through the cargo hold, the crew’s quarters, until finally she saw natural light. It was just before dawn as they came out to the deck. To Eve’s surprise they were actaully fairly close to land. The crew sneered at her as they set about guiding the ship to the body of land. They were far more rugged and piratey looking than Grayson's crew. 

  
“Aye, that’ll be.” The Red Hood stepped away from the wheel, “I’ve thought over our chat and have a proposition for ye.”

  
“Why should I trust anything a pirate has to say.”

  
“You seam to trust my brother well enough.” Jason’s hood was cast making his face dark, “I will let you go, free as a bird at the next port where you can go on your merry way in exchange for a favor.”

  
“Hell should I?” Eve snapped at him. She'd had enough of Jason's shit. 

  
“Madam, I swear on me curse-ridden life! You see that peice we comin’ up on? There is a place on that island that holds items of value. You, a fine, respectable woman, will help me get into such a place.”

  
Eve’s eye’s narrowed, “You want me to help you steal. I don’t trust you as far as I could shoot you. How the Hell do I know you’re telling the truth or that you’re not planning on letting me take the fall when shit goes wrong. That I’ll actually leave free and clear instead of being thrown back into the cell.”

  
“A bit more swearing and you’d fit in with the crew.” Jason chuckled, fishing something from his coat. He produce a small pull-string bag that was no bigger than his palm, and held it outstretched towards her. Eve took it cautiously. “Think of it as insurance on your safe freedom. When the job’s done you trade it back.”

  
Eve noticed the crew had taken interest in the transaction. She closed her hand into a fist around the leather. There was something inside pressing against the leather, but there were too many keen eyes for Eve to investigate.

  
“Now then, Roy, perpare the dinghies to go ashore when we’ve gotten close enough!” Red Hood turned and barked orders. Roy, the man with the wooden arm, went off to his task. Eve followed Jason, weaving past people to the captain’s quarters.

  
Jason’s cabin was nowhere near as nice as Grayson’s was; far more cluttered. Papers, clothes, and other miscellaneous iteams were strung about on the table, floor, and even the bed. Dirty plates and half eaten food along side piles of coin and empty bottles that still reaked of rum. Jason was unaffected by the appearence as he took to lounge across a weathered chair, as if he didn’t even see the mess. Eve made a face, opening her hand. With her left she pulled the strings and held the bag up. A small carving slid out onto her open palm. It was a white stone, like any you’d find on the beach. Someone had carved into it to make it look like a little man. She held it up to the light in confusion, “What the Hell is this?” Jason selected a brown bottle partially full, took a sip. Eve’s eyes narrowed, “Is now really a good time to be drinking?”

  
“Always lass.” Jason pulled his hood down. For the first time Eve could get a clear look at him. It was almost strange how almost normal he looked. What normally was hidden by the hood was unkempt brown hair with a streak of white that was stark against the natural color. Jason swallowed when he noticed her starring. “Ya see this deary?” He pointed to his hair. “That’s what happens when you’ve been brought back from the dead.”

  
Eve snorted in disbelief, “Bullshit. That’s stuff of ghost stories. Shit you tell kids at night to kept them from wandering off in the ocean.”

  
“And that kind of thinkin is gonna get you killed. Never, ever, underestimate the mystery of the sea Lass. You’ll find some things out here you never wanted to see. That token you got there, thats a piece of me soul. Its what was used to bring me back from ol’ Davy Jones’s locker. The streak’s from being dead too long.” Jason took another swing.   
Eve looked back down at the carving skeptically, she didn’t believe him. Not that anyone would. It looked far too ordinary to be something special. And she couldn’t tell if Jason was yanking her chain, but she suspected she wouldn’t get a choice to say no once they got to where they were going.

 

Once they hit the shallows Eve was ussered onto a dingy by Roy and Jason, along with another boat of men and rowed to shore. Eve sat in the middle, Roy and Jason in the front of the boat with another man behind her to row the oar. In the sun Eve studdied Roy’s wooden arm. It was beautifully carved, someone put in a great effort. There were shiny hooks that made up the joints so he could bend his arm and fingers into a fist. It was far more interesting than the small beach they were climbing on.

  
The warm sand strayed up onto her exposed legs as Jason set a quick pace. Two men stayed behind with the dingies the rest followed their captain into the wild. Eve did her best to keep pace for her own benefit of not being dragged along. The carved token was back in its bag and she put in down her shirt, as it was the only safe place she was sure she wouldn’t loose it. She did not believe it was what Jason said it was. Yet Eve intended to keep it as it was her only play.

  
The jungle was hot and perseration set out. Eve was certain she had neve sweat so much in her life. If she got out of this complicated mess she’d buy a house and take a bath every damn day. It wasn’t long into the hike before she began to pant.

  
The group hiked what felt like forever. At one point Jason passed a flask back to her. Eve took it and immediately spued the gulp she took into the air. “Rum!?” Jason mearly laughed, the boys joined in (minus Roy, did he even speak?) Eve passed the flask along, “Honestly you’re going to drink yourself to death.”

  
“As it should be!”

After tirelessly hiking the underbrush they came upon civilaizaion. As Eve huffed to catch her breath she spotted the flags of the royal navy waved everywhere. Must have an established fort. Which explained why they anchored the ship on the other side of the island. Eve got a sinking feeling in her gut. The group suddenly split up into pairs and the pirates disappeared; leaving Eve alone with the captain. Jason pulled his flask out and took a load off on a rock.

  
“What exactly are we doing here?” She asked putting her hands on her hips. “This doesn’t look like the place for pirates to run around.”

  
“On the contrary,” Jason took a swing, “I feel they are askin for us to try. If we succeed the navy is shames and my reputation grows, and if we fail we’ll all be exicuted. Higher stakes make it all the more worth it dearie.”

  
“And what per chance, are we trying to kill ourselves for?”

  
Jason gestured to a stone building at the foot of the hill, “that bit, outside of the actual fort, is the most secure building on the island. It’s used as the armory, and as a bank.”

  
“Have you lost your mind? The place will be difficult to get into not to mentioned gaurded.” Eve looked at him like he was a mad man.

  
“Why’d you think me first mate and the rest of me men all off? Lass, I always have no less than three jobs on me mind. All this one needed was a lure, which is you.” Jason streched unconcerned, “So what makes a repectable lady such as yourself not worthy of a randsom? We know about your swearing.”

  
“Why are you pretending to take an interest in me?”

  
Jason shrugged as he put the flask away in his coat. “I always find the women Dick brings around of interest. You in particular, Miss Eve, are more than the ‘proper lady’ you pretend to be.” His cold blue eyes shown in the midday light.

  
Eve crossed her arm, I’ll play your game, “secret for a secret?”

  
“I’m savey.” Jason agreed.

  
Eve clicked her tongue, she’d start with something simple. “I have a mind of my own, outside the societal brain. I despise wearing corsets, I do not believe in the Church, and I have intrest in both members of the opposite sex and thoses of the same.”

  
The captain leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees, and began to laugh. Eve arched her eye brow at his responce. “I knew I liked you! It’s as though I met the woman version of me!”

  
“I am nothing like you.” Eve declared flatly.

  
“I’m afraid you and I are more alike than I give credit. See I too enjoyed the pleasure in the company of man and women alike. Or at least I did until I died. Now I only find pleasure in piracy. And rum!”

  
Eve shook her head, “you’ll drink yourself into an early grave.”

  
“Never.”

  
“your turn.” Eve changed the subject.

  
“Later dearie,” Jason stated as he sat up and Roy came out out nowhere, “Any luck?”

  
Roy nodded and Jason leap up from his rock with surprising engery. Eve followed them (Now were are they going?) the trio scurried down the hill to a small shack.

  
“Perfect!” Jason nodded as he plucked a green gingum dress out and tossed it at Eve, “Put this on.”

  
“Why?” She demanded.

  
“Because You won’t be waltzing up to the bank dressed like a pirate whench.” Jason flared his hand up and she resisted the urge to punch him.

  
“Don’t ever call me that again.” She caught the dress but made no motion to move.

  
“Well don’t waste all day darling.” Jason gestured for her to go in and change.

  
Eve snorted, “excuse me but I’m not getting undress with you two around.”

  
“No need to be bashful, I’ve seen it all.”

  
“If I’m going to do this stupid thing, I want as much privacy as I can get and this dump has no door. So go occupy yourselves elsewhere or I’m not playing bait.”

  
Jason shrugged and him and Roy went around the building. Eve huffed as she went inside. There was a divider in the back she went behind for optimal privacy. “What has my life come too?” She muttered to herself as she pulled her shirt off. She immediately miss the comfort of the shirt and skirt combo. She was definantly going back to it and never wearing a gingum dress again; hell, she might even go so bold to wear trouser!

  
A creck in the wood by the door made her shoot her head out. The back of Roy’s head face her as he stood in the doorway. “Hey!” She yelled at him, “What did I just say!?” The man didn’t respond, Eve was beginning to think he was mute. But the boy did not turn his head and remained in the doorway.

  
Eve let out a huff, “better not catch you peeping.” No responce, as per usual. She grimanced as she slid the skirt off, the fact she couldn’t see him made her unnerved. So to fill the silence while she worked herself into the awful dress, she started talking without expecting answers. “So why’d you become a pirate anyways? And why did you choose Jason of all people, crew to join. Like seriously. I don’t know much bout piracy but he’s awful. The red hood is a terrible human, and I’ve met better pirates. Are you like in debt to him? And what exactly is the beef between him and Grayson?” Eve relaxed a little venting out while she worked the laces of the undercorset. “What do you do as a pirate? Besides kidnapping and robing banks? How did you lose your arm anyways, was it a pirating job that went wrong?”

  
“Why’d ya get rid of a baby?” A low voice growled back and Eve stuck her head out again in shock. This time Roy’s head was turn to look back at her.

  
“You talk?!” Eve sputtered out, “Then why haven’t you said a word since we’ve met.”

  
Roy turned his head back to the outside where he stood guard.

  
“Don’t you go back to mute! And- how do you know about that?” Eve’s voice lowered as she trailed off. If she wasn’t indecent she’d probably cross the room and talk closer.

  
“I overheard your drunken fight with Captain Grayson the night at the tavern.” Roy responded, “And I have worked with dealers in acquiring Bennove Root among other coveted black market items when The Red Hood isn’t working a play.”

  
“So a side job.” Eve summarized.

  
Roy grunted and Eve decided he was a man of few words. She finished with the corset and slid the green dress over her head. She fixed her dress and comb through her hair with fingers to tame the knots created by sea water and a week without brushing. There was little she could do without water and a brush but she managed to put it back up in a sensible bun. Eve stepped out from her hiding spot and cleared her throat.

  
Roy turned his head before he shifted out of the way. Eve looked up at him with more understanding in her eyes, “So why a pirate?”

  
“I’ll answer your questions when you answer mine.” He muttered and began to walk away, forcing her to follow.

  
Jason turned at their arrival, “ah, lovely! Just as a propper lady. Now then, time for you to flaunt your wares to those gentlemen over there.”

  
Eve scowled at him. She wasn’t any more willing to get involved. Just had a feeling that the Red Hood was over confident in his abilities and things were not going to go to his plan. But Eve knew she had already expressed her concerns plenty and he had shut them down with his drunken arrogance. And he would do it again. So she glared daggers at him as she scooped up her skirts and marched down to the path. She slowed her pace to give herself more time to come up with an excuse. But after several sets of paces she still had no plausable reason to get any of the gaurds out or enter herself without it being obious she was lying through her teeth. As she felt the sweat begin to build up under her layers she was struck with an idea.

  
Eve knocked sharply on the door. A pair of young soldiers opened it, bayonets in hand. “Might we be of service?” One asked, looking her down.

  
“Abolutlely,” Eve dipped into her ‘lady’ voice as she pushed past them and stepped inside. “It’s is just dreadfully hot out, and I was hoping to stop and rest in the shade for a bit.”

  
“Sorry miss, if you don’t have business I have to ask you to leave.” The older of the two stated, leaving the door open. They were in a small room, there was a bar to serve as a desk, and a flight of stairs leading up to another level. The walls were fairly bare.

  
“Oh please, just for a few moments.” Eve sat on a vacant chair, “It’s just soooo hot out in the sun and I feel positively faint. You fine gentlemen wouldn’t turn out a lady on the brink of a fainting spell?”

  
The one officer was about to say more when he was struck on the back of the head. His cohorts reacted but were also quickly either knocked out or disarmed by pirates. Jason and one of his nameless (Not actually, Eve just didn’t know his) stood the the door, the captain with one of his pistoles in his hands. Roy had come from the stairs so there must have been another eixt somewhere up there. There were two soldiers with their arms raised in surrender.

  
“I told you not to trust a woman that comes out of the blue.” One whipered to the other.

  
“But I thought Pirates were only men.” His buddy whispered back.

  
“Not true.” Red Hood sad as he walked in, “In fact me heard a tale of a ship with only women sailin her. Nice work my dear.” He turned and winked at Eve.

  
“Quit foolin.” Eve got up and went over to the window, “get to whatever you came here to do. And I’m not a pirate.”

  
“yet.” Jason smirked as he hopped over the bar to help himself.

  
“Never.” Eve affirmed. She crossed her arms as she looked out the window. She could make a break for it. The Red Hood was distracted and his men were busy. She could run, notify the guard to keep the pirates busy. Maybe they’ll help her get back home. She couldn’t go through the front door without being obivous, but maybe the stairs. She started slowly moving towards the steps when she saw the flash of red coats outside.

  
“Hey Red Hood, hurry up company’s coming.” Eve yelled at him. She had hoped it would get him to abbandon his foolish plight with minimum scathing. She was a fool to assume that.

  
Instead it errupted into chaos.

One of Jason’s nameless lackies decided that opening fire on the soldiers, which included (and what Eve hadn’t noticed,) black powder bombs. The mad man lit one, kicked the door open and threw it at them. There were shouts before the explotion went off. Eve whirled back around with wide eyes, “What the hell are you doing!?!” Instead of following her logical thought, Jason bounded back up with a blood thirsty grin ‘n pistols in hand. While the crazed pirates took positon, everyone else inside the building ducked for cover. The soldiers returned fire with vigor. It was a frenzy of glass breaking, ball bearings whizzing by, guns sounding off, shouts, and more bombs courtesy of Jason’s crew.

“I need to get out of here before these pirates kill me!” Eve bunched up her skirts and went up the stairs frantically.

“Hit the deck!” Someone shouted behind her when she had almost hit the top of the stairs. There must have been a miss handle with one of the explosives because it went off INSIDE THE BUILDING! Eve was hit by the shock wave; it knocked her forward first. Eve jamed her arms forward but only had enough time to bend from the elbows. She hit her knee on the edge of a step, and her chin on another. Eve pulled back with the intention to hurry up. However she moved to fast or perhaps pulled back too far. Either way, it was enough that her center of gravity was off balance and she proceeded to fall backwards. Her feet flipped over her head, and Eve smacked the base of her skull on the stairs.


	5. Circumstance of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Roy manage to escape capture, and must revealuate their situation in the aftermath. While Roy has his loyalties to the Outlaw, and goes to free the recently captive Red Hood, Eve aquires a new alliance. A woman by the name of Artemis provides both a safehouse and the prospect of a way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!  
> In this chapter I get into a little of Eve's back story on how she got pregnant in the first place and while I do not go into super detail there is messions of assult so if you are not comfortable with that skip the first part down to the ~~~~~

_She felt so dirty. She sat in the bath fighting the urge to cry as she scrubbed herself clean. It was her idea, but she still felt used. There was still discomfort in between her legs and a little blood but she was used to blood being there. Eve took deep breaths and told herself her sacrifice of virtue was not in vain._

_His name was Mr. Cloyed Brekam. He ran the North port trading company in her town. He was a powerful and wealthy man with many bad habbits; that were only spoken in hush tones. He worked closely with the Navy and brought the majority of business in. A high ranked member of society. Mr. Brekam often spoke out against women educting themselevs, even the wealth, stating they are nothing more than a man’s property. He was rather stubborn on the matter, even going so far as to berate other members of class who raise daughters they shouldn’t bother with schooling. He was 43 in age. Evena was freshly 22. That alone made it quiet a scandle. What made it even more was that he was married to Kendra Brekam, formerly Lewis. An extremly respected family. An arraginged marriage, Cloyed’s wealth and Kendra’s respectibility. And that’s why Eve did it._

_Mr. Brekam had nasty hobbies that everyone knew, but there was no proof. Because he used bribery to keep mouths quiet so only whispered rumors swept about. If a scandle came out of his activities, Kendra’s family would disown him completely and his reputation would be destroyed. Cloyed would be viewed as an embarrassment. No doubt he would suffer at work, his wife would find a way to leave him, and his stand in the wealth class would drop. Kendra would find a way to take his money, definantly have him arrested for adultery. In fact, Kendra Brekam was the one woman Eve knew who was capable of get out of a marriage scorn and still remarry after she destroyed her ex. She was the one woman Eve admired in her life._

_So when Mr. Brekam overhear Mr. and Mrs. Cordell about how well young Stella was doing in her lessons and began a rant on how pointless education for women was, Eve devised a diabolical plan. The Cordells were far too susceptible to follow the flow of soceity, and outside influence. So it was not out of the rhelm of possiblities they would stop Stella’s studies for the sake of being popular with Brekam. Eve wasn’t going to let that happen. At the event instead of talking to suiters and finding a husband, Eve put in motion to seduce Brekam. Suble, but enough to lure him into being unfaithful with her. And then she blackmailed him._

_It was far too easy, in her opinion. After two meetings she had him horny. He gave her an address to meet up. She snuck out to rendevue. But before she enter the building she payed three confidants. A maid named Megann and two carriage drivers she trusted, named Connor Kent and Garfield Logan, to testify as witnesses. The boys stationed outside the inn, making sure they saw Mr. Brekam enter first, and then Eve. And Megann agreed to get inside to witness the two go to the same room, and exit as well. Eve did not tell the boys she was going to have sex with Brekam. But Connor, who was older, probably knew. Garfield was young and still native about such things. Everything played out as Eve planned. She saw Brekam and let him find pleasure with her body. She did not cry or speak out, even when she felt the pain of intrusion within her woman hood._

_Eve went home to clean herself of him, then turned up to his door and presented her blackmail. She told him of her three witnesses, but did not specify who, and that if he did not do what she asked those three would go to his wife and tell her of his infedelity. Eve did not fear him. Rather she felt powerful. She had him at her mercy and the look of pale terror on Cloyd Brekam’s face empowered her more. Eve told him he would end his protest of her sister’s suddies, and instead would pay an additional 3 silver pieces to go to Stella’s tutors (without credit to spare his image) every year until she was grown. If Brekam tried to bretay her or get out of their deal, the witnesses would go to his wife and ruin him. He had no choice but to agree._

_Evena left that night with mixed emotions. She felt used but powerful, dirty yet determind, wronged and a woman scorned. Megann, who was uncomfortable about the affair, told her about the Bennon root. Eve appricated her help. She realized she cared little for herself. She would always been on odds with her adoptive parents and the soceity she was in, but it didn’t matter. The only thing in her life that mattered was Stella. And Eve was prepared to go to the ends of the earth and do what their parents wouldn’t. To give Stella the best life one could have. And Eve would do what ever it took to ensure that, no matter what it cost her. Not money, statues, not even her virginity._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eve groaned as she came to. Her head was throbbing and her stomach felt dangerously nauseous. It took her several moments to realize the jostling wasn't just from the bump on her head. She was upside down being carried. Roy, who had her across his shoulders, noticed she was awake and stopped his heavy pace to set her down on her feet.

“What happened?” Eve asked dazed, “Where’s Jason?” She steady herself by gripping his flesh arm as she looked around. They were behind a stack of houses.

“Behind bars by now.” Roy looked back the way he came to see if they had been followed.

“Huh?”

“While you were out, fool got taken prisoner by the gaurd. The other’s are either prisoner as well or regrouping to bust him out.”

Eve looked at him as she winced, “You, you pulled me out instead of saving your captain?”

“Ain’t like you were gonna get out yerself. I saw you knock yourself out after that mule-head dropped the grenaded.” In truth he was the only one who saw her body slump in the wake of the chaos. While Jason charged out to get better range in shooting the red coats, Roy decided to check if she was still alive. With the others were outside there were less bullets to dogde he found a pulse, scooped her up over his shoulders and went out the back. In hindsight she probably would have been fine, the authoities would have taken care of her. But secretly Roy was glad she was fine, relitively speaking.

“Do you always sound so annoyed?” Eve asked as she ginderly pressed the back of her head where it was tender.

Roy grapped her wrist to pull her along, “let’s go.”

“ugh!” Eve jerked to keep up with his relentless pace, “I prefered you mute.” She muttered.

They passsed onto a strange street and slowed to be less inconspicuous. Eve shook he hand slightly. Roy got the idea and shifted to take her arm to pass as a couple. His eyes ever shifting all around them. “You’ll have to ditch the dress.” He spoke in a low voice.

“Why? You’re the one dressed more suspious. Aren’t we going back to the ship?” EVe whispered back, fening a smile.

“The red coats are think headed enough to assume you were working with us and will probably charge you with accomplice to piracy. That’s enough grounds to be executed on.” Roy had a tone that sent chills down her spine. “I’ll have to stash you somewhere low until we can blow the navy. Can’t afford to bail you and Jason out.”

“Thanks for the sympathy.” Eve gritted as he pulled her back to the shed where she first changed. He thrusted her inside with the order to hurry up. Eve stumbled and her face redded with anger. She couldn’t simmer on her anger for the moments so she tugged at the laces to change at fast as she can. Her pirate cloths were still folded on the corner where she left them. She pulled the dress over her head and discarded it on the floor. She heard a low whistle and turn she expected, and how dare he, Roy was spying at her undergarments. It wasn’t Roy this was a strager.

Eve rapidly covered herself with her arms as he stepped farther in. “I though there was a thief helping themselves to my property. But now I see its just a lovely lady.” The man leered and if Eve was closer she would break his nose but at the same time she wanted an ocean between them. The energy off of him put her off more that when she was kidnapped by the pirates. Eve’s heart began to race when his hand drifted down to his belt. “Wha’da say? Just a quickie and I won’t press charges?”

 _God, I am NOT getting raped in a shed!_ Eve back up father, looking around for a weapon.

The click of a pistol being cocked stopped the man in his tracks. He slowly turned his head with fear on his face. Roy had a pistol trained to his head and the coldest expression; at one point it would have terrified her but in this moment Eve was nothing but grateful.

“Can’t leave you ‘lone for a fuckin moment.” Roy’s tone matched his face, his eyes never leaving the target, “pull yer trousers back up, then kiss the dirt.”

The jerk scrambled to do what he was told out of fear. Eve rappidly got her shirt on. She took the libriaty to step on a finger or two as she went to her savior for the second time today. Roy held the pistol for a beat before he lowered it, “let’s get.” Eve didn’t need anymore motivation.

~~~

  
Despite the rude tone and over all disgruntled behavior, Eve trusted Roy’s judgement. If she didn’t she’d be in a worse situation. And being a pirate she shouldn’t have been surprised that he did know someone in the port that could shash her until things settled. The house was a cramed loggings against an overlook on the east side of town. Condos stacked on top of each other agaist a sheer cliff facing the water. Not the place to made an escape to the sea below. On the street level he knocked on a door that faced away from the main path. A woman answered. She was tall, with long fair hair pulled back to keep out of her face. Her facial features suggested she had an asian ethnicity but her light skin and hair stated one of her parents (most likely her father) was white. The woman looked to be arond the same age as Roy. Her black eyes were filled with utter distain towards the man in Eve’s company and she shived as a reflex to the tension between the two.

“What are you wanting here?” The blond woman crossed her arms to add to her unfriendly tone.

“This is Eve, she needs to stay with you.” Roy stated in a matter of fact.

“I’m not one of your lackeys Harper, and I don’t own you favor.” The woman dismissed.

“She’s a rich prat that got caught in the contest bewteen Red Hood and Richard. And I ain’t a damn nanny.”

Eve turned on him, “Excuse you! Forgive my being kidnapped and hauled around by your lot has made your pirating difficult! I did not ask for any or the past few days and I would be more than happy to return to my home on the next ship heading there.” She betrated, fucking tired of his distain for her.

“Keep her inside for a few days, and see if you can get Wally to smuggle her on her way.” Roy gave Eve the side eye as he spoke to the third.

“You’re friends with him, as you like to remind me,” The woman jabbed, “why don’t you ask ‘em.”

“As much as I would love doing everything myself,” Roy stepped closer to look down on her, “Red Hood’s arrested and I have to pull his ass out of jail before he’s exicuted.”

“A common excuse for you, ain’t it?” The woman rested her jaw. She was hinting this wasn’t the first time Jason had been in a situation and frankly Eve wasn’t the least surpised. The blond mulled it over; exhaling when she reached a decision. The woman wided the door and nonned her head for Eve to come in. “Tell Jason to stay out of my port, ‘else I’ll shoot ‘em and be done with.”

The woman shut the door to have the last say in the matter. Eve stood awkwardly in the room next to a table, the interior was just as crammed as the exterior. The Woman walked past unabashed to cubboard and pulled out a bottle or port and two glasses. She took a seat and Eve followed suit, the wooden chair creacking against her weight as she settled.

“Artemis Crock.” The woman introduced herself as she poured her cup and passed the other.

“Eve Cordell.” Eve accepted the cup, watching her hoist help herself first.

“So how’d you get suck with Roy Harper?” Artemis asked, the tone of distaste still lingered.

“It’s a long story.” Eve sipped her port lightly, “I take it there’s a bitter history between you?”

“That one way of putting it.” Artemis took another drink. “Pirates have a funny society. Don’t trust anyone not even another pirate, not completely. Are criminals and thieves but have the audacity to accuse you of being a crook, and once they are in yer life they stick like barnicles. Ain’t no pirate myself but im freinds with some of ‘em, and Harper didn’t like cuz they were his friends too. Too commited to hatin me to take it back now.”

“Really?” Eve didn’t intend to sound so surpised, “sorry, I just mean he’s so-”

“Spiteful?” Artemis guessed with a smirk. “It’s a wonder he has any friends, doesn’t it? Or that he married my sister.”

“He’s married?!”

Artemis snorted, “wish I could tell ya different. No idea what they saw in each other. Two years back they had a small ceremony, private but legal in every sense. By law he be my brother so we be civil to a point.”

Eve shook her head. She barely knew this people and yet she was fasinated by their lives. Perhaps it was because it was knowledge past the first impressions. Or maybe because it gave their character my dimention than the rough pirates they pushed outwards.

“So, what’s this long story how you ended up here?” Artemis redirected the conversation back where she wanted.

“Oh,” Eve shifted in her seat, “god. It’s been a mess and I barely know those people.”

Artemis shrugged as she leaned back, “I got time. ‘S been a while since I’ve had a chat with another girl. And theres for port if ya need to loosen that tongue up.” The blond topped off both cups to essure that.

Eve took a deep breath, preparing to nutshell with enough detail to satify the curiousity without revealing her whole life story in one swoop. “Guess I’ll start with being kidnapped.”

“Todd?”

“Who?” Eve asked.

“Red Hood. His real name is Jason Todd.”

“Oh, no. Well, he did kidnap me too. But this first time was Grayson.” Eve clarified.

“Ah. I get the picture.” Artemis took a sip, “you got caught between the brothers, yikes.”

“Yeah, what’s the deal between Grayson and Jason? They say they’re brothers but they don’t act like it. And if they are why don’t they share the same surname?”

“Oh Sweetie,” Artemis shook her head, “The fude between those two go wayyyy back. You know they are apart of the same fleet right?”

Eve snorted, “I’ll restate I barely know them and very little about the politics of piracy.”

“Got it. So way back in the day, there was this Duke that was loaded. Owned his own island, had his money inherited from his passed parents and had his own trading company. He had everything, was engaged, life couldn’t be more perfect. The story goes the Duke was on ship going to London it got caught in a storm and the ship was lost. People assumed everyone died since that’s the norm. Well then the Duke showed up, said he was marroned on a tiny sand bar for 25 days. People celebrated and think it will all go back to normal.

“Well when the Duke came home he was a different man. He sold his trading buisiness, called off the wedding, even left his big mansion! He shed his titles and took his wealth to buy a new ship and disappeared off of the socity map.” Artemis took a break to drink. “some think it’s a story but the truth was he went on to become a pirate.”

Eve was entrawled in the story, “Really?”

“Yup.” Artemis popped the p, “I know cuz I’ve met him. His name is Bruce Wanye. But you don’t mention the name unless you’re part of the crew.”

Eve nodded quickly, “So what happened to him?”

“He started with one ship, they say it had to be one of the fiercest among the waves. A battle ship called _‘The Dark Knight.’_  Bit of a rubbish name, but no matter weather, or fights with another ship, it never sunk no matter how bad the damage. Put the fear of pirates into people’s hearts that’s for sure.”

“So this is interesting but, what does this have to do with the boys?” Eve politely interrupted when Artemis took another drink.

“Getting to that.” She replied as she set her mug down. “So during this time, Bruce took on a young cabin boy. He’s crew was made up of orphans and men screwed over by the upper class. He started teaching the kid the ropes and he eventually made him hs first mate. When the kid got older Bruce saw he had potentail to be a Captain. So Bruce decided to make a fleet, she stole or bought the best ships he could, and then repeated the pattern. He’d find a orphan, bring them up starting as Cabin boys, then firstmates, and when he deamed they ready, give them a ship and the title Captain.

“Richard was Bruce’s first- student, I guess is the term- and when Dick became First Mate he found Jason and started raising him up. There was a competitiveness, as such with young boys. Jaosn always felt like he was in Dick’s shadow. And nothing he did measured up. Grayson is the the golden child in Bruce’s eyes. And the void between the two grew immensely when Jason hit puperty, and Dick got his own ship. Jason fet like he had to work twice as hard to get his ship. Once Jason got out on his own a little he took a turn. Renamed his ship, fired the crew Bruce had put together for him, and started pulling reckless jobs. He’s still part of the family but the tension between them is downright explosive. Those two can’t be in the same isle, less the same room.”

“God that explains a lot. I mean Jason is such a constant drunkin ass. It’s a miracle Grayson didn’t throttled him the first night in the tavern.” Eve sipped her drink, starting to get that warm tinggle of alcohol.

“Speaking of, you need to get back to your story. Don’t think I’d let you off the hook so easily.” Artemis smirked.

Eve sighed, “Right. So Grayson kidnapped me with the intention for a quick randsom. Then I was, sick, for a few days so he made a stop at a pirate cove. We left when I was better but had to go back when a storm derailed the plans. That was were I met Jason. He was rude and I spent the rest of the night away from him. Then, I admit, I got kinda drunk. Pretty sure I got into a fight with Grayson. He decided sleeping above the bar was the best bet for me to sober up. Jason, on the other hand, saw an opportunity. Grabbed me in the middle of the night and took off. He was unabashful about it and stated part of it was to piss his brother off. The other part was this afternoon. I agreed to help him with a robbery to get safe passage home, clearly that didn’t go over well. Roy got me out in the mist of the chaos. Despite the cold shoulder he’s sorta gone around to help me as best he can without commiting mutany.

“That’s the gist of it anyways. Jason’s job was interrupted and now he’s awaiting execution. Roy said the guards who saw me could lock me up as well so that’s why I have to lie low while he tries to save his maniac captain. And I just have to find a way home I guess.” Eve sighed. “You know the funny thing about this whole mess was Grayson thinking he could get a randsome out of me. But my adoptive parents would never pay a cent for me. I could send a letter and Mary with toss it in the fire. Without any money I’m stuck. It’s gonna be a real bitch getting home.”

“If your parents are that awful why go back at all?” Artemis asked.

Eve smiled sadly as starred off to the wall, “Honestly, I wouldn’t go back if there was nothing. But, *sigh* I have a little sister. She’s adopted, like me. She’s only six years of age and is the only force in my life I cheerish.” Eve took a shakey breath. “Stella’s the only reason I stayed. The reason I put up with the upperclass and the belligerent asses. I’ve jumped through so many hoops all so Stella could have a better life than me. I want her to feel accepted, and loved, and that she could obtain any goal she desired even if its a male job. I love my sister more than myself. If I’m not there, my parents will screw her future up. The societal lot will chase after her like the wolves they are. I- I have to go back to protect her from them. God willing, I will find a way back to her or die trying.”

~~~

Artemis was a person Eve needed. As the days ticked by she felt more hopeful. The blond sent word to someone she knew who worked the _West-Run Trading Company_. Which took the fastest trading routes. Artemis said one of the boys could smuggle her on and get her back home. Eve was egar to hear back from this bloke, but she trusted Artemis not lead her astray. Artemis had open her home, willing shared her clothes and food, and was a safe person for her to vent to. With each passing day Eve relaxed a little more, and open up. She told Artemis more about herself than anyone else. There were some things that Eve didn’t speak on, like having sex with Brekam to black mail him. And she never confirmed her intrest in both genders but Eve figured Artemis suspected.

Eve did tell Artemis about her abortion. It was a strange relief. To open up about the experience with someone. Because it was such a tabboo subject and to have gone through it and not talk about, it was a weight Eve didn’t realize how heavy it was. The reality that she was briefly pregnant, and got rid of a potential baby was a whirlpool. But Artemis had been kind to her situation. She understood the use of Bennove root was a miracle to girls in trouble. Artemis herself knew at this point in her life if she was in the situation she’d seek the root out too.

Artemis was no pirate, but she had found them constantly in her life. Her father was part of a ruthless gang, suseqently her mother used to be a pirate too. And while her mother got out of the life, and Artemis avoided it, her sister Jade couldn’t escape dad’s reach. Rival clans was how Jade and Roy met. But when her father’s crew was disbanded Jade was able to track the one armed gent and ran with him. Artemis highly doubt her sister had given the life up for good like their mom had. She wouldn’t be surpised if Jade and Roy worked an angle together. Eve recalled Roy admitting to working the black market particular in Bennove root dealing. It made sense, he could travel to get from the source, bring it back to his wife who could sell it among medicine women and troubled girls. But Eve did not share the theory; there was no proof that was the case and did not want to make assumptions.

Artemis had pulled out a spare cot and had an extra night gown where Eve slept, against the wall past the table. The stone stove kept her warm through the night. Paired with a thin blanket, Eve dozed in and out of consciousness. She was having trouble staying asleep for some reason. She would dream, and then realize she was awake, turn to fall asleep and repeated. The first couple of times was her own mind disrupting itself. The next time she woke however there was a noise. Eve sat up, straining to listen. It was still completely dark out and dead silent. So quiet she could hear Artemis’s even breathing in the next room.

The door shuttered. Artemis had a lock, obivously as a single woman too keep unwanted guest out, but it was crude. Eve scrambled off the cot. Her eyes were acclimated to the darkness and the little light from the waning moon. She could made out the shapes of the table and chairs, where the walls were. Her bare feet tread cautiously against the bare floor. There was a thump and she heard the lock snap. Eve grabbed the broom resting by the cupboard and croached down. She swallowed hard as she hear the door swing open. The intruder took a spet inside, the interrior being darker made him hesitent. Eve tightened her grip on the handle as she waited with baited breath. The steps got closer, painfully slow. She pulled back and when she saw movement swung as hard as she could.

The reward was a statifying crack, the intruder stubled back and let spew a river of swears. If Artemis had still been asleep when the door broke she was for sure awake now. Sure enough, the owner scrambled out with a lit candle to give them proper light and a knife.

“Bloody-Fucking Hell!” Grayson held his stomach where the broom handle had made contact with a grimance in the yellow light.

Eve dropped the broom with a gasp, “Shit, are you okay?”

“Nice swing darling,” Grayson straighten up, “guess I shouldn’t have been too worried bout ya.”

“I never thought I’d be so happy to see a pirate in my life!” Eve relaxed and surprisingly, embraced him in two short steps.

Grayson’s body jolted slightly and the unexpected contact, but quickly returned the gresture. Wrapping her torso with his toned arms, Eve felt safe. She should have felt embarrass, the thin material of the night gown allowed his hands to feel more of her body than was proper, yet in the moment she was just joyful to see the blue-eyed captain. Grayson pulled her shouler back to look her in the eye, “Jason- he didn’t harm ye?”

Eve shook her head, “No. Well- not intentionally, I cracked my head good during the shoot out but-”

His eye browas shot up his forehead, “The _what!?”_  

Eve opened her mouth to explain when Artemis cleared her throat. She had set the candle on the table and stood waiting interductions. “Oh uh, Artemis this is Grayson. Richard. I assumed since you knew Jason you knew Grayson too.”

Grayson stepped away from Eve, offering his hand, “You wouldn’t by chance be friendly with Wally West?”

Artemis gave him a firm shake, “Aye. He’s talk bout you. Roy Harpor too.”

“How’d you find me?” Eve got out matches to give more light.

“Had a feelin’ there was trouble mornin after the storm. Barbara marked the Outlaw was goen from the docking, when I went to the pub you were gone too. Jason’s pull this shit before.” Grayson took a seat. He was still as pretty as Eve remembered, if a bit worn. “Friends in the Caribbean helped point us in the right direction. After casting the anchor and comin’ to shore asked around. Where’s Jason?”

“Awaiting tomorrow’s execution.” Artemis cut in, “Robbery gone wrong, his crew fixing on getting him out.”

“Roy dumped me here so I wouldn’t be in the way.” Eve added.

Grayson held up his hand, “ lass, I need you to start this tale from the beginning if i’m gonna make sense of what’cha saying.”

After getting settled with a cup of water, and a shawl curticy of Artemis for warm (and modesty), Eve launched into a more detailed recount since they were last together. She told him of how Jason jumped her in the middle of the night with a knife, spent a day or two in a cell before she was told how Jason was planning on using her as a distraction. While she skimped on some of the details, such as when she was threatened and manhanled in the ceil. Or the conversation about Jason’s soul, to which she still was in possession of the small carving despite the chaos. And although Grayson keep his composer, she noticed the anger in his eyes. Eve told him about the heist; she got the door to armory open for the pirates and how she was considering making a break for it while the Red Hood and his crew were distracted. How that quickly disappated when the Navel officers arrived and the shoot out began. Grayson was slightly less compossed when she mentioned Jason’s use of explosives and how it was the cause of her falling down the stairs. Eve quickly added that Roy got her out to safety instead of assisting his chaotic captain and made sure she was somewhere safe while he went back for Jason.

“And that was how I met Artemis and ended up here.” Eve finished. The sky had started to lighten but dawn was still a while off. Artemis had lite the stove to warm the house up but had retired back to bed. Grayson had gone quiet. He had been politely while she told her tale, but now that she was finished speaking his silence was a bit unnerving. Eve shifted in her seat. Anxious doubts starting to swirl despte she hadn’t said anything wrong, had she?

The thoughts evaporated when her hand was taken in one of his larger. She looked up at him with startled green eyes.

“You’ll have to forgive me Miss Eve.” He spoke in a lower tone that boardered on husky. “Believe me when I say I had no intention of any of what has transpired, nor have willing put you in harm. I do not condone my Brother’s actions and if I could have prevented him from...” Dick shook his head, he knew better than to make empty promises on things that were out of his control, “alas, I shoulder the blame. I’ll see to it ye stay by my side for the remainder of our time together until we hit yer hometown.”

Eve’s body became flush. Whether it was the prolonged contact of their hands or the touching sincerity of his words she was moved. Lost in his gaze she spoke her truth without a second thought, “They won’t pay the ransom, not for me.” His brows furrowed but she continued instead of back tracking. “I am an adoptied child to parents whom took me in for their image and not for love. The would not cry for me if I passed, nor give a penny to my name. Your quest for a quick fair is a folly.” How bizarre; she was trusting this information with the man who initally abducted her from her home. But Eve felt safe in his presence.

“Why didn’t you say before Lass?” Grayson asked as he studied her features.

Eve cracked a smile and looked down, “And what promise did I have that the pirate who kidnapped me wouldn't slit my throat ‘n toss me over board once he learned I was worthless to him?”

Dick leaned forward reaching his free hand out, his thumb and forefinger cupping her chin to tilt her head up again. “Money or not Eve, you are never worthless to me.”

Her heart was beating faster than a pistol shot. “Grayson...” She started, but never finished. In one fluid Dick proplled over the edge of the table and their lips met. The touch was intoxicating. Eve eagerly kissed back; the kiss deepening. It was fare more firery and longer than her last kiss, chased with a bit of tongue! When Dick pulled back to catch his breath Eve inhaled and evaluated. It was firm but gentle, with enough spark to make her addicted. Both were breathing a little heavier. Eve looked into his eyes, his face still close.

“Now what pirate?” Her voice was sultry.

Grayson sighted as he brushed a stray lock from her face, glacing out the lone window in range, “I should make sure Red Hood breaths another day.” He made no effor to sound like he wanted to leave her. Dick looked back to Eve’s face. “If ye will have me,” he proposition, “I want you to accompany me back to me ship. What be your say love? Think ye can sail with a scoundrel such as I?” He pulled her in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter took a while due too working on other stories in my free time but finally got it done. Its very late at night. Anywho I hope you enjoy!


End file.
